Because of Book
by Lusiana
Summary: Jongin tidak dekat dengan Sehun, berbicarapun tidak pernah. Ia hanya akan memberikan titipan buku pada Sehun, tetapi kenapa ia bisa begitu gugup? . HunKai. Seme!Hun. Uke!Kai. WARN: YAOI, bahasa sesuka hati, Newbie, cerita abal. Lusi imnida! RnR nee :D
1. Chapter 1

Jongin menatap sosok gadis cantik di depannya dengan pandangan heran.

" Jongin, aku titip ini. Berikan pada Sehun dan bilang terima kasih padanya, oke? " Kata gadis itu riang sambil mengulurkan tangan putihnya yang memegangi buku setebal 7 centi ke arahnya.

" Kenapa Aku? " Jongin mengarahkan telunjuk panjangnya hingga menyentuh dagunya sendiri. " Kenapa tidak langsung kau berikan ke Sehun saja? " Lanjut Jongin sambil menatap teman wanitanya itu bingung.

Gadis _kitten_ bername tag ' Jiyeon Park ' itu memajukan tubuhnya dan berbisik ditelinga Jongin.

" Jongin, kupercayakan ini padamu " Gadis itu berhenti sejenak sebelum kembali melanjutkan, " Aku hanya sedikit malu, kau tau kan maksudku. " Gadis bermata kucing itu kemudian menjauhkan tubuhnya, menggerak-gerakkan kakinya dengan gusar.

" Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin putus dengan Sehun, jadi aku membuat alibi untuk .. dengan cara meminjam bukunya. Sehun bilang aku harus mengembalikannya hari ini karena dia membutuhkannya. Dan lihat, sekarang Sehun tidak ada di kelas. Jadi, aku titipkan padamu, _ya_ Jongin? " Katanya cepat kemudian berlalu pergi saat melihat guru melintas di depan kami.

" Oh Sehun, _ya_? Tapi kan aku tidak dekat dengannya, bicara pun tidak pernah " Gumam Jongin lirih sambil berjalan memasuki kelasnya, 12-C.

 **Because of Book  
Lusiana**

 **Character belongs to They God, His Self, They Mom, They Agency, and They Fans**

 **WARN: BOYS LOVE, YAOI, OOC, Newbie, Cerita abal, bahasa sesuka hati.**

 **Pairing: HunKai**

 **Genre: School-Life, Friendship, Romance{?}. Tentuin sendiri aja.**

 **Rating: T**

Kim Jongin, pemuda biasa yang bersekolah di Seoul high school. Jongin tidak terkenal, meskipun ia orang yang ramah tetap saja banyak siswa- siswi yang tidak mengenalnya. Sekarang ia duduk di kelas 12-C, semua temannya berbeda mulai sekarang.

Ini sudah ke- sebulan Jongin di kelas 12-C. Ia akrab dengan beberapa siswa saja, siswa yang lainnya sibuk dengan temannya sendiri- sendiri.

.

.

.

Jongin menatap buku bertuliskan bahasa asing – yang Jongin sendiri tidak mengerti maksudnya- di tangannya. Mata bulatnya melirik kearah bangku pojok kanan depan. Disana ia dapat melihat bangku kosong yang hanya terdapat tas yang tergeletak malang di bawah meja, Penghuni- nya mungkin sedang membolos atau apa, Jongin tidak tahu.

Sehun memang siswa cerdas meskipun ia sering membolos saat jam pelajaran. Jongin baru pertama kalinya sekelas dengan Sehun. Ia tidak pernah berkomunikasi dengan Sehun. Bukannya tidak berani, Jongin hanya canggung saat Sehun selalu berekspresi datar setiap di sapa para gadis. Sehun memang cukup tampan, dia juga populer diangkatannya maupun angkatan adik kelasnya.

Jongin kembali mengingat teman dekatnya tadi yang menyuruhnya memberikan buku setebal 7 centi pada Sehun. Namanya Jiyeon, dia mantan kekasih Sehun saat pertengahan kelas 11. Entah kenapa Sehun tiba- tiba memutuskan Jiyeon saat mereka sedang menghadapi Ujian kenaikan kelas.

Saat pergantian jam pelajaran, Jongin melihat pemuda berkulit pale masuk dengan kedua tangan berada di saku dengan pandangan datar- nya. Pemuda berkulit tan itu melirik ke seluruh penjuru kelas saat mengetahui kelas tiba- tiba menjadi hening. Kemudian ia menghela nafas saat diam- diam para siswa- siswi memotret Sehun di pikiran mereka ataupun di ponsel mereka. Jongin kemudian mengambil buku titipan yang berada di kolong mejanya, ia hendak berdiri dan menghampiri Sehun sebelum sosok tampan itu balik menatapnya dingin.

Jongin kembali duduk saat ia tiba- tiba menjadi gugup hanya dengan bertatapan dengan pemuda berkulit pucat yang kini tengah asik membaca buku di bangku paling depan. Jongin terus memperhatikan pemuda albino itu sampai seorang guru berkacamata masuk kekelasnya dan mulai menerangkan.

Pemuda berbadan indah itu memantapkan dalam hati bahwa ia akan memberikan buku titipan Jiyeon itu pada Sehun saat jam istirahat.

 **. . .Lusiana.**

Jongin mengecek ponsel-nya saat ia merasakan getaran di saku celana seragamnya.

From: Jiyeon

' _Jongin, kenapa belum kau berikan? Sehun menagihnya lewat SMS padaku tau! '_

Jongin kemudian sadar atau tidak berpikiran jika Sehun masih sering meng-kontak mantan- mantannya. Menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali, sebelum membalas _'maaf, aku lupa'_ sebagai jawaban ampuh agar temannya itu tidak marah padanya.

Jongin kemudian menoleh ke bangku depan dan lagi- lagi mendapati bangku Sehun yang kosong. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan mendapati jika kini kelas sedang sepi. Pemuda manis itu menghela nafas, keluar kelas sambil membawa buku Sehun ditangannya. Secara tidak sengaja ia melihat kertas memo kecil berwarna biru cerah terjatuh dari dalam buku. Jongin mengulurkan tangannya dan melihat di kertas memo itu terdapat gambar sepasang kekasih menghadap belakang yang bergandengan tangan.

' _Eh? Apa ini laki- laki dan perempuan? Kenapa rambutnya pendek semua? '_

Jongin membalik kertas memo ditangannya. Disana terdapat tulisan.

' **Sehun dan Jongin '**

Seketika mata sayu itu membulat membaca tulisan namanya dan Sehun berada di kertas memo itu. Jongin kemudian kembali duduk di bangkunya. Meletakkan buku Sehun di atas mejanya, lalu mulai membalik- balikkannya.

DEG

Jongin semakin melebarkan matanya saat melihat banyak sketsa dirinya di dalam buku Sehun. Meskipun awalnya Jongin sedikit tidak yakin jika itu memang dirinya, tapi entah mengapa gambar tersebut sangat mirip dengan- nya. Jongin tetap membalikkan bukunya cepat- cepat hingga kehalaman terakhir. Disana tidak ada gambar, tetapi terdapat tulisan tangan yang rapi.

 _Kenapa kau tidak pernah menyapaku?_

 _Kenapa kau begitu ramah pada orang lain tetapi melihat kearahku pun seolah kau takut._

 _Apa sebegitu buruknya aku dimatamu,_ _ **Kim Jongin**_ _?_

" Sebegitu senangnya kah kau membaca buku orang lain? " Jongin tersentak saat sebuah suara mengagetkannya dari lamunannya tentang Sehun. Ia mendongak, menatap seseorang yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan datar. Buru-buru Jongin menutup buku di atas mejanya.

" M-maaf, A-ku hanya.. tidak sengaja " Jongin memelankan suaranya di akhir kalimat. Tangan berjemari lentik itu dengan gemetar terulur memberikan buku titipan Jiyeon pada Sehun.

" Kim Jongin " Sehun mengeluarkan suara bass- nya yang membuat Jongin seketika mendongakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk takut.

Sehun tersenyum kecil, " Kau sudah tau semuanya, kan?. "

 **TBC/ END**

 **Saya tidak tahu ini mau di lanjutin apa tidak soalnya kan di END-in disini juga bisa. Ini sih terserah reader mau lanjut apa udahan disini.**

 **Oh, Hallo. Lusi imnida. Ini FF HunKai pertama saya lohh. Yang berkenan silahkan Review~~**

 **9/25/2** **01** **5**

 **.Lusiana.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jongin berjalan dengan kepala ditundukkan, kedua tangannya bertautan gugup. Matanya yang sayu bergerak gelisah.

" Eh? Maaf " Ia berucap cepat saat kaki beralaskan sepatu hitam miliknya tidak sengaja menginjak sepatu bagian belakang sosok didepannya. Sosok menjulang didepannya tampak tak menghiraukan dan kembali berjalan.

Pemuda manis dengan kulit kecoklatan itu semakin menundukkan kepalanya saat ia mendengar bisik- bisik siswa- siswi di sekelilingnya.

Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang terlalu penurut.

Sosok didepannya tiba- tiba menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Jongin mau tak mau juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Dengan kepala masih menunduk pemuda manis itu melirik kekanan dan kekiri mengamati keadaan sekitar. Dan benar saja, semua murid kini menatapnya dan Sehun.

Tunggu dulu, Sehun? Iya, Oh Sehun si siswa populer. Kini tengah berjalan didepannya, menuntunnya kesuatu tempat. Untuk pemberitahuan, Ini sudah jam pulang.

" Kenapa kau berjalan dibelakangku? " Sehun membalikkan badannya, Jongin mengetahuinya saat melihat sepatu biru Sehun berputar menghadap kearahnya.

" A-aku .. " Seketika rasa gugup mulai menyelimuti Jongin. Entah kenapa hanya mendengar suara Sehun dapat membuat jantung Jongin berpacu cepat.

" Berhentilah bertingkah seperti itu, Kim Jongin " Sehun berucap tenang, tidak ada yang tau bagaimana isi hatinya.

" Maksud- " Jongin seketika membelalakkan mata sayunya saat tiba- tiba saja Sehun sudah berjarak begitu dekat dengannya dengan bibir yang menempel di bibirnya.

Perlahan, kulit tan itu dihiasi rona merah muda samar tanpa peduli pada teriakan terkejut ataupun pelototan mata dari para murid tentang kejadian barusan yang baru ia alami.

Oh Sehun si pangeran sekolah mencium Kim Jongin si pemuda biasa, Di depan umum.

Tepat di bibir.

" Berjalanlah disampingku, Kim Jongin "

 **Because of Book  
Lusiana**

 **Character belongs to They God, His Self, They Mom, They Agency, and They Fans**

 **WARN: BOYS LOVE, YAOI, OOC, Newbie, Typo's bertebaran, Cerita abal, bahasa sesuka hati.**

 **Pairing: HunKai**

 **Genre: School-Life, Friendship, Romance{?}. Tentuin sendiri aja.**

 **Rating: T**

Dengan kikuk Jongin mendudukkan pantatnya di bangku taman dekat rumahnya yang panjang. Matanya membulat lucu saat menyadari Oh Sehun tiba tiba menidurkan tubunya di pahanya.

Sungguh,

Ini benar- benar membuat Jongin gugup setengah mati.

Sehun tersenyum kecil, " Baru pertama kali berciuman, eh? "

Jongin tersentak, ingatannya mengulang kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu saat seorang Oh Sehun menciumnya didepan umum. Entah kenapa melihat Sehun yang Nampak biasa saja membuat Jongin tidak tenang.

' _Kenapa bisa Sehun berekspresi setenang itu setelah melakukan 'itu' padaku? '_ batinnya bertanya- Tanya gusar.

" S-sehun.. " Jongin bergumam lirih, ia benci di situasi seperti ini. Mata bak puppy miliknya menatap Sehun yang memejamkan mata menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya hingga menerbangkan beberapa helai rambutnya.

" I-ini sudah sore, apa kau tidak akan pulang? " Jongin lagi- lagi memulai pembicaraan.

Sehun masih tetap memejamkan matanya dengan raut damainya yang mau tidak mau membuat Jongin terpana.

" A-aku – "

 _Kruyuk ~_

Ucapan Jongin terpotong saat mendengar suara aneh menyahut ucapannya. Dahi mulus berwarna tan itu menukik, ia hendak memegang perutnya saat tiba- tiba tangan pucat Sehun menggenggam erat tangannya dan meletakkan diperut pemuda bermarga Oh itu.

" Itu bunyi perutku " Sehun membuka kelopak matanya saat mengatakan itu, mata tajam itu memandang Jongin yang juga memandanginya. Sedangkan Jongin yang tidak tau ingin berkata apa hanya diam sambil menatapi Sehun.

" Bisakah kau menemaniku makan? " Jongin buru- buru mengalihkan pandangannya saat Sehun memandangnya dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan ' kau harus mau '

" A-aku .. "

" Kau tidak mau, ya? " Sehun kemudian menampilkan ekspresi datar tetapi dapat Jongin lihat kilatan 'kecewa' di mata yang selalu menatap tajam semua orang itu. Jongin lagi- lagi berpikir, bagaimana ia bisa terjebak dengan Sehun? Dan mengetahui fakta bahwa Sehun menyukainya.

Ini bukan lelucon, kan?

Jongin sekarang berhadapan dengan Oh Sehun, si lelaki paling dicari dan populer di sekolahnya maupun luar sekolah apalagi ia menerima kejadian- kejadian tak terduga yang membuatnya nyaris serangan jantung. Bermimpipun ia tidak pernah. Apalagi Sehun yang memandangnya lembut dan kecewa. Sebenarnya Jongin ingin bertanya pada Sehun seperti,

' _kenapa kau tiba- tiba menciumku? '_

' _Kenapa kau menampilkan ekspresi yang tidak pernah kau tampilkan didepanku? '_

Dan, _' Kenapa harus aku? '_

" Bukan begitu .. Sehun- ssi " Jongin akhirnya memutuskan memanggil Sehun dengan embel-embel _–ssi._

" Tidak apa Jongin, mungkin kau masih terkejut "

' _Benar, aku sangat terkejut '_

" B- bagaimana jika aku memasakkan sesuatu untukmu? "

Sial, Jongin merutuki mulutnya yang tiba- tiba mengeluarkan kata- kata _absurd_ itu. Wajahnya bahkan merona samar.

Sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Jongin, " Tidak perlu dipaksakan jika kau tidak ingin, Jong. " Sehun menghela nafas kecil sebelum melanjutkan, " Kau merasa tidak nyaman denganku, kan? "

Jongin menoleh kearah Sehun, Ia menggeleng berulang kali dengan wajah bingung.

" Aku benar- benar ingin memasakkan sesuatu untukmu " Jongin berucap mantap, tangannya terkepal. Entah kenapa ia tidak suka Sehun berbicara seperti itu padanya.

Ini aneh, Jongin bahkan kurang dari satu hari berinteraksi dengan Sehun tapi ia sudah merasa nyaman. Sehun memang tidak banyak bicara, tapi ia suka dengan sikap Sehun yang tenang dan aura Sehun yang tidak seperti biasanya. Tidak terkesan _dingin_ dan _menyeramkan_ malah Jongin merasakan _kehangatan_ dan _kasih sayang_.

" Apa yang membuatmu seyakin itu, hm? " Sehun memandang Jongin datar meskipun begitu Jongin dapat melihat _kelembutan_ dipancaran mata Sehun ketika menatapnya.

" A-aku juga tidak tau " Jongin menundukkan wajahnya. Sementara Sehun mengulas senyum kecil. Ia suka Jongin yang berterus terang. Tangan alabaster itu terjulur mengusap surai _dark brown_ Jongin dengan lembut membuat Jongin reflex mendongakkan kepalanya.

" Kau tau, " Sehun tersenyum dan mengeluarkan karisma- nya membuat Jongin tertegun. Sehun yang diam dan berekspresi datar saja sudah sangat menawan apalagi jika Sehun mengeluarkan karismanya. Bisa mati berdiri para fansgirl Sehun jika melihatnya.

" Kau yang seperti ini membuat gairahku meningkat "

Kejadian selanjutnya terjadi dengan sekejap saat tiba- tiba Sehun menubrukkan bibir tipisnya ke bibir bervolume milik pujaan hatinya.

.

.

.

Jongin membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang single- nya. Hari ini sungguh melelahkan untuknya. Sehun baru saja pulang setelah 'menumpang' makan dirumah kecilnya. Matanya menatap langit- langit kamarnya, memikirkan kejadian hari ini yang bermula dari sebuah buku berbahasa asing yang dipinjam Jiyeon.

Tiba- tiba dahi Jongin berkerut, Buku berbahasa asing itu ada ditangan Jiyeon sebelum ia membawanya kan? Itu berarti, Jiyeon membaca semua tulisa Sehun dan sketsa gambar dirinya dan Sehun, kan? Tapi- tapi kenapa tadi Jiyeon masih berekspresi seakan akan ia tidak tahu menahu tentang perasaan Sehun padanya? Aneh, Jongin harus menanyakannya besok.

.

.

.

Jongin berjalan dengan menundukkan kepalanya, sungguh tatapan para siswi disini membuatnya merinding. Tentu Jongin tau penyebabnya. Tentu saja ciumannya kemarin dengan Sehun, ia yakin berita ini sudah tersebar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Meskipun tidak ada yang membully-nya tapi tetap saja ia merasa jika mata semua siswa dan siswi disini layaknya seorang pembunuh. Rasanya Jongin ingin menangis sekarang, apa salahnya? Sehun yan tiba- tiba meciumnya di depan umum kan? Kenapa ia yang seakan menjadi tersangka disini?

Jongin meremat celana seragamnya erat saat telinganya mendengar cemoohan keluar dari mulut para siswa dan siswi. Langkahnya semakin cepat, ia ingin cepat – cepat menuju kelasnya dan memulai pelajaran seperti biasanya.

Jongin berpikir, Dirinya dan Sehun tidak akan bisa berhubungan. Ini terasa begitu salah. Iya, salah besar malah. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, saat pikirannya mulai ngelantur kemana- mana. Tidak mungkin ia dan Sehun berhubungan kan? berhubungan apa? Teman-pun tidak mungkin. Ia tersenyum miris.

Sekelibat ciumannya dengan Sehun terlintas dikepalanya. Saat itu ia hanya terkejut hingga dadanya berdebar- debar bukan karena ia suka dengan perlakuan Sehun lagipula Jongin tidak akan langsung suka pada seseorang hanya karena sebuah ciuman singkat kan?

Jongin duduk dibangkunya, Lagi- lagi kepalanya ia tundukkan saat seluruh teman sekelasnya menatapnya tak percaya, jijik, dan tidak suka. Beberapa temannya pun tidak ada yang berani menyapanya. Sedikitnya ia tersenyum lega dalam hati saat mengetahui jika Sehun belum datang.

 **HunKai - Because of Book**

 **Lusiana**

Jongin berusaha menghindari Sehun seharian ini. Dirinya tidak ingin menjalani masa SMA –nya dengan penuh masalah dan kerumitan layaknya puzzle. Hidupnya selalu damai dan tentram. Ia menyendiri di perpustakaan yang usang, memang perpustakaan adalah tempat yang nyaris tidak ada pengunjung.

 _ **Kriiing~~ Kriing~**_

Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya sambil menutup ensiklopedia yang dibacanya, ia sengaja menyendiri diperpustakaan di jam terakhir karena guru yang mengajar sedang berhalangan hadir. Ia kemudian cepat- cepat membereskan semua peralatan sekolahnya kedalam tas ranselnya. Ia sedikit berlari di koridor yang sudah banyak murid yang keluar kelas untuk pulang kerumah masing- masing. Jongin menoleh kekanan dan kekiri berharap tidak menemukan batang hidung Sehun.

" Jongin! "

Oh, Tidak. Kenapa nasib sial selalu membuntutinya? Jongin mencoba tetap meneruskan jalannya –larinya- dikoridor tanpa memperhatikan kini semua murid yang terdiam dan Sehun yang mengejarnya dibelakang.

" Jongin! " Jongin tetap berlari bahkan menambah kecepatannya saat merasakan suara Sehun yang menggema di lorong- lorong sekolah. Sedangkan semua murid kini justru terpaku melihat adegan dimana Jongin yang berlari dengan kepala menunduk dan Sehun yan mengejarnya dengan raut _keras._

" Kim Jongin! Berhenti " Lagi- lagi suara Sehun menggema, suaranya terdengar dua kali lebih berat dari biasanya.

" Kubilang berhenti. " Sehun menekan ucapannya bersamaan dengan kedua tangannya yang membalikkan kedua bahu Jongin hingga menghadap kearahnya.

Jongin tercekat dengan nafas memburu akibat berlarian. Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan?

" Ada apa denganmu? " Sehun bertanya dengan suara rendahnya setelah menormalkan deru nafasnya yang tersengal- sengal. Jongin menggerak- gerakkan ekor matanya dengan gelisah, apa yang harus ia katakan?

" M-memangnya aku kenapa? " Jongin berujar dengan menatap kearah lain, kemudian menunduk saat menyadari kini dirinya dan Jongin tengah dikerumuni para murid dan menjadi pusat perhatian.

" Konyol. " Sehun mendengus, " Kau menghindariku?! " Ia meninggikan nada suaranya membuat Jongin tersentak kaget.

" Mu-mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja " Jongin meremat celana seragamnya, gugup.

" Pembohong. Jelas sekali kau sedang menghindariku, Jong " Sehun menghela nafas saat menyadari Jongin yang sepertinya merasa tidak nyaman dengannya, " Apa aku berbuat salah padamu? " Sehun menangkup kedua pipi gembil Jongin agar mendongak –menatapnya-

" T-tidak ada. Sehun lepaskan, semua orang melihat kita " Jongin berujar sambil tangannya mencoba melepaskan tangan besar Sehun di kedua sisi wajahnya.

" Katakan padaku, Jongin. Apa aku berbuat salah? " Jongin lagi- lagi terpaku menatap Sehun yang memasang ekspresi memelas dan memohon yang sarat akan penyesalan.

" Hah.. Sudah kubilang kau tidak berbuat salah padaku, Sehun. Hanya saja –" Jongin menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ekor matanya menatap kearah lain, " – Aku merasa tidak nyaman denganmu "

 _Bohong, Itu bohong Sehun! Kumohon jangan percaya padaku!_ Batinnya menjerit.

Perlahan Sehun mengendurkan tangannya, hingga terjatuh lemas dikedua sisi tubuhnya. Kemudian Jongin menundukkan kepalanya –lagi-.

" Aku.. sangat tidak nyaman berada dekat denganmu! Jadi, berhentilah mendekatiku " Jongin berucap pelan tetapi sangat menusuk hati Sehun. Sehun tersenyum miris menanggapi penolakan Jongin, ini pertama kalinya seseorang menolaknya.

 _Jongin hanya tidak tau, jika kedepannya ia akan menyesali ucapannya sendiri._

 **TBC/END?**

 **Nggak nyangka banget ff ini banyak yang nungguin kelanjutannya padahal saya sebenernya nggak pengen ngelanjutin sih. Maaf disini adegannya udah sweet nggak sih? Apa terlalu alay atau gimana? Oh iya, Reader-san salah semua nebaknya, Jiyeon sama Sehun nggak janjian kok tentang buku itu. Tebak aja lagi. kalo banyak yang review bakalan saya kasih tau sebenernya di next chap /kalo ada yang nungguin sih/. Saya terima kritik dan saran yang membangun kok.**

 **Thanks buat yang udah nyempetin login dan review: nabilapermatahati |** **miszshanty051** **YooKey1314** **yuvikimm97** **|DozhilaChika** **sayakanoicinoe** **|bubbleosh |** **Jongin48** **ABC-HS** **jjong86** **kenlee1412** **dhantieee** **Nini-nya mas Seno** **| xikei** **virniania** **| .9 |** **utsukushii02** **|alita94 |** **yayasuke** **Inne751 |** **Akasuna no Akemi** **| Vioolyt |** **chanbaek perfect** **| kim MinBaek |ohselena8894 |** **Kim Kai Jong** **htyoung |** **Wiwitdyas1** **| jonginisa |** **winter park chanchan** **|DwiKkamjong | enchris.727** **BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim** **Kamong Jjong |** **realyounges529**

 **Thanks juga yang udah mau review:** **LOVESEKAI | yuyu |** **Hun94Kai88 | ariska | cute | onyx sky | k1mut | HunKai bubble | ren chan | salhunkai | xxxkaiii | Jun-yo | Style wu | alv | miyuk | jonginnnn | Guest |**

 **Thanks banget buat kalian semua yang udah mau Review, Fav dan Follow cerita abal saya. Review kalian bikin saya guling- guling dan pengen cepet- cepet update ;D**

 **So. Mind to Review, again?**

 **10/10/2015**

 **.Lusiana.**


End file.
